


Don't Let Ej Cook

by Sanityisforlosers



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ej seriously can't cook, Gay, Idiots in Love, M/M, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanityisforlosers/pseuds/Sanityisforlosers
Summary: Ej attempts to cook dinner for boyfriend. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Don't Let Ej Cook

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour don't look at me
> 
> Follow my tumblr @sanityisforlosers

"WHAT THE  _ FUCK  _ DID YOU DO?!" was Liu's reaction upon walking into the kitchen and finding Ej cooking - well,  _ attempting  _ to cook.

Messily chopped food, some burnt and the rest still raw, completely covered the counter tops and had begun to make a significant mess on the floor as well. Used pots, pans and dishes took up the rest of the free space. And to top it all off, Liu walked in at the exact moment that Ej had somehow managed to light  _ water  _ on  _ fire _ . 

"Err - trying to cook dinner for you?" Ej more asked than told, making a confused face as he turned the burner off. His mask lay discarded among the wreckage and a splotch of pasta sauce was smeared across his cheek. Ej miraculously actually had enough sense to put on an apron- which now was definitely stained beyond repair and even singed in a couple places. Messy hair coated in a thin layer of flour completed his look.

Liu walked over, standing next to the shorter man and giving him a small smile, "ya know, I remember you telling me a story about last time you tried to cook and it ended with you slicing your palm open," he teased, lightly placing one hand on Ej's lower back to assure him that he wasn't actually upset.

Ej looked up at him sheepishly and pulled off the oven mitt he'd been wearing, revealing a bandage wrapped around his hand that covered his palm. "Two times the charm?"

Liu pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, squeezing his eyes shut, "oh, jeez - babe - c'mon! Seriously? How'd you manage to do that?"

"It was the damn onions, again," Ej giggled softly.

"God, you're such a klutz," Liu gently unwrapped the bandage, inspecting the injury. Thankfully, it wasn't that bad.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ej looked down, obviously embarrassed.

Liu cupped Ej's cheek and made him tilt his head so he could see his face. "But you're my klutz," he said, giving his boyfriend a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips.

Just like every time they kissed, Ej was heavily blushing when Liu pulled away.

"Now, we need to clean this shit up before Slender sees," Liu chuckled.

"Oh no…" a look of dread spread across Ej's face as he rushed to the door yelling, "SLENDER! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T COME IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN!"


End file.
